Michael Manring
Michael Manring (born June 27, 1960 in AnnapolisTom Mulhern, Bass Heroes: Styles, Stories & Secrets of 30 Great Bass Players : from the Pages of Guitar Player Magazine, Backbeat Books, 1993, ISBN 0-87930-274-7, p.26) is an American bass guitarist from the San Francisco Bay Area, (Northern California). video:Michael Manring "The Enormous Room" Michael Manring was born as youngest of four children. His family lived in Norfolk, Virginia and moved to the suburbs of Washington, D.C in 1969. The Manrings were a very active family musically, providing a very fertile background for Michael's musical development. He and his brother Doug—a guitarist and drummer, later living a long time in Japan—formed a very active rhythm group still being at high school, venturing through jazz rock and fusion, playing rock classics at beer parties or pop standards in restaurants and at weddings.[http://www.dougmanring.com/bio.htm Doug Manring Bio at Doug Manrings website.] Accessed on November 22, 2007. Manring was a pupil of bassist Peter Princiotto from Spring Hill area, Virginia. He began to study at Berklee College of Music in Boston, Massachusetts in the late 1970s, but canceled his studies in 1979 because of the heavy workload he already had, touring with several different bands like the Prog Rock band However.[http://www.innerviews.org/inner/manring.html MICHAEL MANRING . Beyond genres and niches by Anil Prasad.] Accessed on November 22, 2007. During his time at Berklee College he used every opportunity to play with very different musicians and bands. In the 1980s he studied and toured with Jaco Pastorius and began to develop his own style.[http://www.berklee.edu/bt/141/alum_profile.html Alum Profile – Michael Manring '79 at Berklee College.] Accessed on November 24, 2007. In addition to a long tenure in the 1980s as house bassist for Windham Hill Records, Manring has recorded with Spastic Ink, Alex Skolnick (in the bands Skol-Patrol and Attention Deficit, also featuring Tim Alexander from Primus), Larry Kassin, Tom Darter, Steve Morse, David Cullen, Alex de Grassi, Will Ackerman and many other noted musicians. He headlined his own band, Montreux, throughout the 1980s. He has been a member of Yo Miles!, Henry Kaiser and Wadada Leo Smith's Miles Davis tribute band, since its inception. 1994 Manring was polled Bassist Of The Year by the readers of Bass Player magazine.[http://www.nomadland.com//MM041594.htm Michael Manring Interview by Matt Guthrie, April 15, 1994.] Accessed on November 21, 2007. Manring's name is also tied with that of fingerstyle guitarist Michael Hedges, who was a dear friend and fellow musician. Manring toured extensively with Hedges and played on all Hedges albums except one. Manring is known as a humble and gracious live performer with a gift for improvisation with guest musicians. Since 2005 Manring is member of the band DeMania with guitarist Alex de Grassi and percussionist Christopher Garcia. Michael Manring remains active, touring the world for performances and clinics. He lives in Oakland, California.[http://www.manthing.com/contact.htm Michael Manring Contact Info at his website.] Accessed on November 22, 2007. Music and musical influences Because of his association with the Windham Hill label Manring often was seen as a New Age musician. He doesn't see himself as belonging to a certain style or genre and often jokes about categorising his music. His album Thonk he termed for example "... the first New Age–Death metal–Fusion–album“. Manring has a solid musical knowledge and uses the bass as a solo instrument usually in alternate tunings, with additional possibilities and patterns invoked on the fly with lever-activated de-tuners and bridges, somewhat like a pedal steel guitar. He wants to show that the electric bass can be used in a musically rich and expressive way. Manring occasionally plays on two (or even three or four) basses at the same time during live performances. Manring is also a composer of experimental music, mixing technology and fretless bass with the sounds of kitchen implements and cardboard boxes, evidenced on his "Book of Flame" solo album. He is a technical virtuoso, generally using his bass in very different ways. Mostly he plays a fretless bass, which gives him ample possibilities to change tone and pitch just like on acoustic bass. Manring is rhythmically very versatile and often uses polyrhythms. He's said to do "... things on the electric bass that haven’t been done before, are nearly impossible, and (are) illegal in most states.".[http://cdbaby.com/cd/manthing CD-Baby review of CD Soliloquy.] Accessed on November 22, 2007. A very special technique used by Manring is the tuning change of single or several strings in the course of playing a piece. Equipment Manring plays a custom bass by Zon Guitars, the so-called Zon Hyperbass, a very flexible instrument, which was developed by Joseph Zon and Manring.[http://www.zonguitars.com/zonguitars/Hyperbass.html Hyperbass, website of Zon Guitars.] Accessed on November 24, 2007. Special tuning pegs and a special bridge allow instantaneous tuning change of single strings as well as of all strings simultaneously by the action of several tiny levers, a system like that of the TransTrem guitar. The development of this special model was caused by Manring's use of open tunings. When Manring began changing tunings during pieces by turning the pegs while playing, he soon realised the limitations of this approach. First he tried to overcome these limitations by changing a normal Music Man Sting Ray Bass, but then began to develop the Hyperbass with Zon. The Hyperbass has Bartolini pickups for every string and four Fishman Transducer for the body signals of the instruments. Apart from the Hyperbass, Manring uses a whole fleet of instruments. A listing at his website gives the following models:Michael Manring's tunings. Accessed on November 22, 2007. * Zon Legacy Elite Special fretless, aka "Bub" * Homemade Jazz Bass-style fretless * Zon Michael Manring Hyperbass * Zon Custom Fretless, aka "Junior" or "Son of Bub" * Larrivee 5-string fretless acoustic bass guitar * MusicMan Stingray fretless * Paroutaud Music Laboratories 5-string fretless Infinite Sustain prototype * PRS fretless * Riverhead Unicorn fretless * Riverhead Unicorn fretted bass * Zon prototype headless fretted bass, aka "Vinny" * Zon Legacy Elite 6-string fretless * Zon prototype Legacy 10-string bass (5 x 2). Manring uses several bass amplifiers, among others the SWR Mo' Bass amp, a multi effect bass amp. Discography collected from[http://www.amazon.com ''Michael Manring at Amazon.] Search on November 24, 2007.Michael Manring's biography by Jorge Pescara (br.). Accessed on November 24, 2007.[http://www.mmguide.musicmatch.com/artist/artist.cgi?ARTISTID=343181 John Gorka, Musicmatch Guide.] Accessed on November 24, 2007.[http://www.mmguide.musicmatch.com/artist/artist.cgi?ARTISTID=352749 Michael Manring, Musicmatch Guide.] Accessed on November 25, 2007. andWindham Hill album discography. Accessed on November 24, 2007.'' Original work * 1986 Unusual Weather (Windham Hill) * 1989 Toward the Center of the Night (Windham Hill) * 1991 Drastic Measures (Windham Hill) * 1994 Thonk (Highstreet) * 1995 Up Close 21 (Windham Hill / High Street Records / Boston Acoustic) * 1998 The Book of Flame (Alchemy Records) * 2005 Soliloquy (Manthing Music) Collaborations ; with Michael Hedges * 1981 Breakfast in the Field (Windham Hill) * 1984 Aerial Boundaries (Windham Hill) * 1986 Watching My Life Go By (Open Air) * 1987 Live on the Double Planet (Windham Hill) * 1990 Taproot (Windham Hill) * 1996 Oracle (Windham Hill) * 1999 Torched (Windham Hill) * 2000 Michael Hedges – The Best of Michael Hedges (Windham Hill) * 2001 Beyond Boundaries – Guitar Solos (Windham Hill) * 2003 Platinum & Gold Collection (RCA Victor) * 2006 Pure Michael Hedges (RCA) ; with Danny Heines * 2001 What Worlds They Bring (Vadadisc) ; with Alex Skolnick * 1997 The Skol-Patrol (Pluto-Bound) ; with Montreux * 1985 Chiaroscuro (Windham Hill) * 1987 Sign Language (Windham Hill) * 1989 Let Them Say (Windham Hill) ; with Jim Stinnett * 2008 Project M (Stinnett Music) * 2009 Dance of the Bottom Feeders (Stinnett Music) * 2011 Welcome to Our Clef (Stinnett Music) * 2012 Convergencia (Stinnett Music) ; with John Gorka * 1991 Jack’s Crows (High Street) * 1992 Temporary Road (High Street) * 1994 Out of the Valley (High Street) * 1996 Between Five and Seven (High Street) * 1998 After Yesterday (Red House) * 2001 Company You Keep (Red House) * 2006 Writing in the Margins (Red House) ; with Paolo Giordano * 1994 Paolo Giordano (Step Musique/New Sounds) * 2000 Kid in a Toy Shop (Step Musique/New Sounds) ; with Turtle String Island Quartet * 1995 By the Fireside (Windham Hill) ; with Attention Deficit * 1998 Attention Deficit (Magna Carta) * 2001 The Idiot King (Magna Carta) ; with Jeff Loomis * 2008 Zero Order Phase (Century Media) ; with Yo Miles * 1998 Yo Miles! (Shanachie) * 2004 Sky Garden (Cuneiform) * 2005 Upriver (Cuneiform) ; with Sadhappy * 1998 Good Day Bad Dream (Periscope Recordings) * 2005 Outerspaces (Periscope Recordings) ; with Norm Stockton * 2009 Tea In The Typhoon (Stocktones Music) Bass on "Rockefeller Forest" ; with Scott McGill und Vic Stevens * 2001 Addition by Subtraction (Free Electric Sound) * 2003 Controlled by Radar (Free Electric Sound) * 2006 What We Do (Free Electric Sound) ; with Larry Kassin und Tom Darter * 2001 Scatter (MKD Music) ; with David Cullen * 2001 Equilibré (Solid Air Records) ; with Human Factor * 2002 Human Factor (Human Factor) ; with At War With Self * 2005 Torn Between Dimensions (Free Electric Sound) ; with DeMania * 2006 DeMania (Tropo Records) ; with Jeff Dodd * 2007 Falling Awake (Aesthetic Records) ; with Jeff Titus * 2007 Wood Dragon (Musician101 Music) * 2011 What We Don't Know (Jeff Titus Music) ; with Jim Matheos * 1999 Away with Words ; with Yves Carbonne and Dominique Di Piazza * 2005 Carbonne - Di Piazza - ManringCarbonne - Di Piazza - Manring. Album recorded in February 2005. Accessed on May 25, 2009. ; with Justin King (as King West Manring Vamos) * 2008 I-XII ; with Cyril Achard * 2008 A Place in Time ; with Sándor Szabó * 2010 Inner Smile (Indie Europe/Zoom) (ASIN: B0035W8QIS) ; with Lukas Ligeti * 2011 Pattern Time (Innova Records) Compilations ; Windham Hill compilations * 1982 An Evening with Windham Hill Live (Windham Hill) * 1985 Windham Hill – Winter '' (Windham Hill) * 1985 ''Windham Hill Sampler '86 '' (Windham Hill) * 1985 ''Windham Hill Sampler '85 (Windham Hill) * 1986 A Winter’s Solstice II (Windham Hill) * 1989 Windham Hill Radio Sampler I (Windham Hill) * 1990 Windham Hill – The First Ten Years '' (Windham Hill) * 1990 ''A Winter’s Solstice III '' (Windham Hill) * 1990 ''Restore the Shore (Windham Hill) * 1991 Windham Hill Sampler '92 '' (Windham Hill) * 1991 ''Windham Hill Guitar Sampler II (Windham Hill) * 1993 A Winter’s Solstice IV (Windham Hill) * 1995 Heal the Bay (Windham Hill) * 1996 Sanctuary – 20 Years of Windham Hill (Windham Hill) * 1996 Redbook Relaxers – Daybreak '' (Windham Hill) * 1996 ''Redbook Relaxers – Dreamscape (Windham Hill) * 1996 Carols of Christmas (Windham Hill) * 1997 Summer Solstice – A Windham Hill Collection '' (Windham Hill) * 1997 ''Redbook Relaxers – Lullabies '' (Windham Hill) * 1997 ''Redbook Relaxers – Dinner Party '' (Windham Hill) * 1997 ''Redbook Relaxers – Between Friends '' (Windham Hill) * 1997 ''Redbook Relaxers – After Hours '' (Windham Hill) * 1997 ''Redbook Relaxers – Piano Reflections '' (Windham Hill) * 1998 ''Thanksgiving – A Windham Hill Collection '' (Windham Hill) * 1998 ''Yoga Zone – Music for Yoga Practice '' (Windham Hill) * 1998 ''Conversations with God II (Windham Hill) * 1999 Sun Dance – Summer Solstice III (Windham Hill) * 2000 Windham Hill Classics – Morning '' (Windham Hill) * 2000 ''Windham Hill Classics – Journeys (Windham Hill) * 2000 Windham Hill Classics – Harvest (Windham Hill) * 2000 Windham Hill Classics – Angels (Windham Hill) * 2000 The Mozart Variations (Windham Hill) * 2002 Spirit of Life '' (Windham Hill) * 2003 ''Windham Hill Chill II (Windham Hill) * 2003 Prayer – A Windham Hill Collection (Windham Hill) * 2003 Adagio – A Windham Hill Collection (Windham Hill) * 2003 A Winter’s Solstice V (Windham Hill) * 2003 A Windham Hill Wedding Album (Windham Hill) * 2004 Winter Wonderland – A Windham Hill Collection '' (Windham Hill) * 2004 ''Lullaby – A Windham Hill Collection '' (Windham Hill) * 2005 ''A Quiet Revolution – 30 Years of Windham Hill (Windham Hill) * 2005 Essential Winter’s Solstice '' (Windham Hill) ; BMG compilations * 1997 ''Twilight Jazz (BMG) * 1997 Meditation – Revive '' (BMG) * 1997 ''Candlelight Moments – Romantic Moments '' (BMG) * 1997 ''Candlelight Moments – Meditative Moments '' (BMG) * 1998 ''Moonlight Reflections (BMG) * 1998 Quiet Moods – Romantic Reflections '' (BMG) * 1998 ''Quiet Moods – Meditative Moments '' (BMG) * 2000 ''New Age Christmas (BMG) * 2000 Awake (BMG) * 2000 Yoga – Energy '' (BMG) * 2000 ''Yoga – Balance Energy and Strength '' (BMG) * 2001 ''Meditation – Relax Restore and Revive '' (BMG) * 2002 ''Meditation – Renew '' (BMG) * 2002 ''Meditation – Relax '' (BMG) ; other label's compilations * 1994 ''We Sing to Open Ears (High Street Records) * 1996 Different Mozart (Philips) * 1997 Heritage (Polygram ) * 1997 A Very Green Christmas '' (Seventh Wave) * 1999 ''Moonlight Moments '' (Columbia River) * 1999 ''Soundscape – New Age Reflections (Delta/BMG) * 1999 Bass Talk, Vol. 6 '' (Hot Wire) * 1999 ''Bass Day '98 (Hudson Music) * 2000 Dreamscape (Delta) * 2003 Guitar Harvest I (Solid Air) * 2004 Healing Garden – The Art of Relaxation '' (Madacy) * 2005 ''Brazil Duets (Adventure Music) * 2006 "Woodsongs: An Acoustic Guitar Collection" (New Land Music) * 2010 "The Quantum Activist Soundtrack" (Bluedot Productions) DVD, video * 1996 Bass Essentials (Hot Licks) * 1998 The Artist’s Profile: Michael Manring (ecliptic productions) * 1998 Bass Day '98 DVD (Hudson Music) * 2000 Michael Manring: Instructional Bass (Video, Hal Leonard) * 2009 The Quantum Activist Documentary Soundtrack (Bluedot Productions) References External links * *Ask Steve Lawson and Michael Manring forum at TalkBass.com *Solo Bass Night A recurring Bay Area, California solo bass show featuring Michael Manring *Official Peter Princiotto website *- the official DEMANIA site *Bassist Michael Manring, an Interview With Editor Jake Kot *Michael Manring: A Review of the May 2009 Portland OR Concert, 8/01/2009 *Michael Manring Interview with Blogger Tommy Landry, 2011 Category:Bassists